The present invention relates to a health food/dietary supplement comprising as its characterising ingredients an alkanoyl L-carnitine selected from the group consisting of isovaleryl L-carnitine and propionyl L-carnitine or their pharmacologically acceptable salts or mixtures of the same and a monosaccharide pentose, particularly ribose or its phosphorylated analogues.
It has been found that the above-mentioned composition is extremely effective in exerting a potent stimulation of muscular energy metabolism, and can thus be profitably used in the prevention of myocardial insufficiency and in post-infarct conditions, as well as in the course of prolonged muscular effort during physical and sporting exercises, owing to the unexpected synergistic effect exerted by its components.
Isovaleryl L-carnitine, a natural component of the pool of carnitines, presents specific activity at lysosomal level and on the cytosolic movements of calcium. It is therefore capable of intervening in proteolytic processes such as occur during intense, prolonged effort and of protecting a number of organs, such as the liver, against the action of toxic substances. Propionyl L-carnitine exerts an intense antioxidant effect and is particularly effective in enhancing the peripheral circulation and cardiac functional capacity.
Moreover, muscular carnitine transferase possesses a greater affinity for propionyl L-carnitine than for L-carnitine, and consequently propionyl L-carnitine possesses a higher degree of specificity for cardiac and skeletal muscle. In addition, propionyl L-carnitine transferase, transporting the propionyl group, increases the uptake of this component by the muscle cells, which may be of particular importance for energy purposes, in that the propionate can be used by the mitochondria as an anapleurotic substrate and provide energy in the absence of oxygen.
Equally well known are the metabolic effects of ribose. Ribose is a monosaccharide pentose which is important in the body for the synthesis of nucleotides and other metabolic products. It is formed by conversion of glucose via the pentose phosphates. In the presence of a ribokinase ribose is phosphorylated to ribose-5-phosphate which, through the production of 5-phosphoribosyl-1-pyrophosphate (PRPP), can be used for the synthesis of nucleotides necessary for the production of ATP. PRPP, in addition to intervening in the production of ATP, is also important for the synthesis of nucleotides such as adenine and hypoxanthine and of ribonucleotides and deoxyribonucleotides.
It has now been found surprisingly that a composition comprising a combination of the following as its characterizing components:
(a) an alkanoyl L-carnitine selected from the group comprising isovaleryl L-carnitine, propionyl L-carnitine or their pharmacologically acceptable salts or mixtures of the same; and
(b) ribose or one of its phosphorylated derivatives thereof,
constitutes an effective health food/dietary supplement for the prevention of states of myocardial or skeletal muscle dysfunction related to conditions of anoxia or insufficient energy supply as occurring in coronary or post-infarct disorders or during prolonged physical activity and muscle fatigue, owing to the potent and unexpected synergistic effect exerted by its components.
The weight-to-weight ratios of the above-mentioned components (a):(b) range from 1:1 to 1:10.
The dietary supplement according to the present invention may additionally contain
(c) a “carnitine” selected from the group comprising L-carnitine, acetyl L-carnitine, butyryl L-carnitine and valeryl L-carnitine, or their pharmacologically acceptable salts or mixtures of the same.
The weight-to-weight ratios of the above-mentioned components (a):(b):(c) range from 1:1:1 to 1:10:2.
The surprising synergistic effect achieved with the combination of “carnitines” (term denoting collectively both L-carnitine and the alkanoyl L-carnitines), particularly isovaleryl L-carnitine and/or propionyl L-carnitine, and ribose, has been demonstrated by several pharmacological tests (some of which are described here below) chosen in such a way as to prove strongly predictive for the purposes of the practical use of this composition in the preventive/nutritional/dietetic field.
In particular, this unexpected synergistic effect on the increase in energy capabilities at both cardiac and muscular level exerted by the combination according to the present invention enables it to be used in the prevention of both myocardial insufficiency and of muscle fatigue such as occur in cases of myocardial ischemia or in the course of intense muscular effort due to prolonged physical exercise or sporting activity.